A photoacoustic imaging apparatus including an acoustic lens has conventionally been known (see patent literature 1, for example).
Patent literature 1 discloses a photoacoustic imaging apparatus including a Q switch solid-state laser source (light source portion) that emits light to a test object. The photoacoustic imaging apparatus includes a detecting portion arranged at a probe body. The detecting portion includes an inorganic transducer (ultrasonic transducer) that detects an acoustic wave generated from a detection target in the test object when the detection target absorbs light emitted from the Q switch solid-state laser source, and an acoustic lens arranged closer to the tip of the probe body than the inorganic transducer.